Game On!
by Pokeyonekenobie
Summary: Heero and Trowa want to play a video game. Unfortunately, Duo makes that a bit difficult. Just a fun one-shot in honor of April Fool's Day. Enjoy!


**A/N: Just a fun last-minute one shot for April Fool's Day. Inspired by the lovely artwork of the fabulous SapphireGamgee on DeviantArt. Check her out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing but they are oh so much fun to play with...**

* * *

"Hey, Heero…want to take a break?"

Heero looked up from his computer. He'd been working on his thesis for eight hours and definitely needed a break. "Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

Trowa smirked. "Mass Effect 6?"

Heero lips quirked into a smirk of their own. "Loser cleans out the refrigerator?"

Trowa nodded.

"You're on."

They made their way out to the living room and Trowa opened the game cupboard.

"Very funny, Heero. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The game."

Heero frowned as he looked over Trowa's shoulder. "How should I know? Isn't it in there?"

Trowa snorted. "If it was would I be asking where it is?"

"Maybe Quatre borrowed it."

"Are you on crack? That's not the kind of game Quatre would play. He totally prefers games that involve brain teasers of some kind, like Tetris or Dr. Layton. You know that."

"Okay, maybe Wufei borrowed it."

"Ha! Not likely. He's too busy sucking face with Sally."

"You don't think…"

Trowa groaned. "It has to be."

"Duo."

"Duo," Trowa agreed.

Duo had gone on a two-day ski trip with Hilde the previous week and come home to find the apartment completely trashed. There were pizza boxes piled a dozen high, soda cans and garbage completely covering the floor and a failed cooking experiment in a sink full of dirty dishes. And sitting in the middle of everything were Heero and Trowa, playing Halo 12 online. They were playing as a team against everyone else that dared to log into the game. They played continuously, going so far as to take turns sleeping just so that no one could beat them.

To say that Duo "lost it" was an understatement.

He didn't look it, but Duo was a bit of a neat freak. He'd gone ballistic and unplugged their game right in the middle of a decisive battle. When Heero and Trowa complained, Duo threw the pile of pizza boxes at them and screamed that the place looked like a bad episode of "Hoarders" then forced them to clean the place. Heero and Trowa had done a bare minimum job, knowing that Duo would take care of everything else. Duo had been understandably pissed, but he'd been pissed about their messes before so they didn't think anything of it at the time. He'd also threatened to get them back. Apparently this was what he'd come up with.

"So…we'll play a different game. What's in there?"

Trowa grimaced and held up two games. "'Super Sparkly Cupcake Designer' or 'Makeover Magic.'"

"Seriously? There's nothing else in there?"

"Nope."

Heero pulled out his phone.

"Yo."

"Where the hell are our games?"

"Oh, hey, Heero. Look, I'm gonna have to call you back, the movie's about to start. But I'll tell Hilde you said 'Hi'."

"That jerk hung up on me!"

Heero stormed into Duo's room. He looked around. If he was Duo, where would he hide 76 video games? Heero dove under the bed. Nothing. Not even dust bunnies. He carefully opened each of Duo's dresser drawers, not wanting to disturb the contents. Duo would know if he did. Heero grunted as he opened the closet. Again, no video games. There was nowhere else Duo could have hidden them.

Giving up, Heero went back out.

"No luck?"

"Put in the stupid cupcake game."

Heero plopped on the couch with a huff as Trowa started up the game.

"I'm still gonna kick your butt," Trowa said as the game started.

"Who cares?"

"Loser still has to clean out the refrigerator."

Heero frowned. The refrigerator hadn't been cleaned out since they moved in. Even Duo refused to touch the science experiments in the back. He'd gone so far as to buy a mini fridge for his room. He didn't even touch the one in the kitchen.

"You're going down."

**(oo)~~~~(oo)**

Duo whistled to himself as he unlocked the door. It was almost 2am. Heero and Trowa had probably spent the evening sulking in their rooms. He'd give them back their games on the condition that they quit making a pigsty of the place every time they played. Duo was certain they'd learned their lesson.

As he walked in, the blue glow from a television screen came from the living room. He bet someone had fallen asleep watching a movie. Duo walked past on his way to his room and stopped short in his tracks.

"What?!"

"Shutup, Duo." Trowa muttered. "You'll break my concentration and I'm winning."

"You are not!" Heero countered as he placed magical purple sprinkles on his latest cupcake creation.

"I don't believe you guys!" Duo whined. "I leave you with the absolute worst video games on the planet. Games SO bad that even QUATRE won't touch them, and you STILL manage to—"

"Do you have a point?" Heero demanded as Trowa's four leaf clover cupcake gave him a "lucky boost", pushing his score higher than Heero's.

"I give up," Duo said, throwing his hands in the air. He went to his room and plopped face first onto the bed. "Those two are hopeless."

**(oo)~~~~(oo)**

The next morning Duo emerged from his room to see Heero cleaning out the refrigerator. The Japanese teen was muttering under his breath.

"What brought this on?" Duo asked as he set about making himself a cup of coffee.

"Loser cleans out the fridge," Trowa supplied as he came into the kitchen.

Duo stifled a laugh and almost gagged as Heero pulled something particularly pungent out of the back of the refrigerator.

"Ugh! What is that?"

"Remember that time Wufei made sushi?"

"Wait...that was eight months ago!"

Heero nodded as he dumped what used to be rice and fish into the trash.

"I vote that we never allow leftovers to happen again," Trowa said, covering his mouth and nose.

"Seconded!" Duo agreed.

"The motion has passed," Heero said as he tied up the garbage bag.

Heero hauled the bag out to the dumpster.

"So Duo…just where _did_ you hide our video games?" Trowa asked.

Duo smirked. "The only place I knew you'd never look."

He opened the hall closet and there, just behind the cleaners, were the video games.

* * *

**This fic has been inspired by the following artwork (remove spaces): sapphiregamgee. deviantart/ art/Heero-and-Trowa-Gamers-523694904**


End file.
